


Ninjerotica

by Lanner



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bestiality, Drugged Sex, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanner/pseuds/Lanner
Summary: Bite sized pieces of kink featuring a plethora of characters and scenarios.Pairings listed in chapter titles. Kinks & warnings for each chapter are listed before the start of each one.





	1. Acidicus/Kai - Used

**Author's Note:**

> ficlets that are more like proofs of concept. may or may not expand upon them. feel free to take any inspiration they might give you though!
> 
> Chapter kinks: rape, cum inflation, double penetration, drugged sex, exhibition

     The pressure was so sudden and intense that for a moment Kai’s vision went black and he thought he was fainting. It hurt. It hurt. It felt like he was being torn apart from within. The heaviness sloshed through his bowels and into his stomach. He could feel it filling him, thick and bubbling. His skin drew taut and stung from being forcefully bloated. He was gonna die. He couldn’t think about anything beyond the pain. It hurt. He was so full and it hurt and he was going to die.

  
     Kai screamed; it was a raw, anguished wail that sounded more like a wild animal than a man.

  
     Acidicus snickered at the envenomed ninja’s suffering and cruelly coiled tighter around him, putting pressure on kais distended stomach. Hot tears streamed from Kais unseeing eyes and another dying garble sounded from his lungs.

  
     “Ssuch a good boy. You’re taking sso much in,” Acidicus praised. He ground his two dicks deep within Kai’s ass, the movement forcing globs of cum to leak out of the well stretched hole. He kept jerking his pelvis, pumping what felt like gallons of heavy spunk into Kai’s body. The other Venomari laughed and watched as their general used the doped up ninja as a plaything.

  
     Kai couldn’t tell what was happening. His eyes were rolling in his head and everything was spinning. There were colors in his mouth and fuzz in his brain. His tongue felt dry and swollen. He was moving… or something was moving him? He shivered and felt sweat coating the back of his neck. It was so hot. He was freezing.

  
     Something was inside of him. It felt wrong but he couldn’t think how or why, just that it was too big and too wrong.

  
     He tried to move his body but it wasn’t responding to him. Or something was holding him? He was so hot. It hurt. It hurt.


	2. Overlord/Cyrus Borg - Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kinks: rape, tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERES ALL THE OVERLORD/BORG CONTENT????????

     “Your body pleases me, Borg. So pliant. Obedient. _Malleable_... Your heart flutters like that of a rabbit’s that is caught in the jaws of a fox. Helpless and assured of its fate and still so very _afraid_.”

  
     Cyrus wailed senselessly. There were surely only a few tentacles but it felt as though there were dozens of them inside him, all tickling and pressing and pushing in different directions, flooding his nervous system with ecstasy.

  
     This wasn’t sex. This was _sensation_. There was no rhythm, no steady thrust, no pause on withdrawal in which he could catch his breath. He could barely string a coherent thought together beyond that of _feeling_.

  
     Even more tendrils held his cock, pinning it to his stomach. They stroked firmly from the base of his balls to the precum soaked tip but kept a tight grip that ensured he’d only be allowed to cum if and when the Overlord wished it.

  
     Borg’s face flushed a dark red. He could hardly breathe. He could barely even moan anymore; the only noises were desperate gulps of air that occasionally contained a weakened, raspy heave.

  
     The Overlord chuckled darkly.

  
     “Yesss, your body belongs to _me_. I made you who you are... I gave you all that you know... I built you your empire, my designs and components integrating with your nervous system to give you mobility... You, Cyrus Borg, are _mine_.”


	3. Acidicus/Jay/Skalidor - Tipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks: rape, threesome, double penetration, blowjobs, bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching ninjago both because i love it and because im looking for inspiration, and i cant believe i forgot about this scene from s2. this scene was begging for it lmao

"Where do you think you’re going? We haven’t given you your _tip_.”

  
Jay was breathing wildly through his nose in attempt to keep from choking and passing out. One of Acidicus’ dicks was fucking his throat hard enough that he knew there’d be bruises later and the other one rubbed against his cheek with every thrust, smearing precum all over his face.

  
Skalidor was behind him, digging his claws into Jay's hips and forcing both of his thick cocks into his tight ass. It stung fiercely and Jay knew that he’d been torn.

Maybe it was the oxygen deprivation, but he giggled deliriously at the mental image of his asshole spread wide by those monsters. He’d seen them for a moment, unsheathed and erect, when Skalidor had approached with the ropes. Monstrous was the only word for them.

  
' _God, my ass is ruined_ ,' Jay thought, moaning from the pain.  
His eyes watered as Acidicus’ thrusts grew more forceful, if that was even possible, and mewled in surprise as the Venomari general came down his throat, forcing him to swallow the load. He gasped and coughed for air before immediately being gagged with the second, still hard dick.  
Acidicus laughed in his gravelly, husky voice, and pulled on Jay’s hair.

  
“You’ve been such a good boy, you’ve earned a second ‘tip’, don't you think?”

  
Jay moaned brokenly at both having to take more and the bad joke.

  
Skalidor chirred and ground his thick, hard cocks against Jay’s inner walls, making him wail.

  
“ _I_ do. It’s a shame we cant play with him longer.”

  
Acidicus moaned appreciatively at the vibration of Jay's pained cries around his dick.

  
“Yeah. Maybe we can come back and pick him up once our work is done?”

  
“ _Nah_. He’s fun for now but not worth the hassle.”

  
“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Hey, ninja! Use your tongue more! You'd think a mouthy brat like you would be better at this!”

Jay screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears, and obeyed.


	4. Dr. Julien/Cyrus Borg - Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks: sex machines, bondage, old men? is that a warning lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this broke my rule for this collection. these were gonna be 300 words or less, but i dont think this is a standalone fic so into ninjerotica it goes
> 
> most of these are probably gonna be inspired by scenes in the show or be about more obvious pairings, but this is one is purely for personal enjoyment. I dont remember why i thought up julien/borg but it stuck with me and i love them. theyre gonna get married i promise

     “There we go! That isn’t too tight now, is it, dear?”

  
     Cyrus shook his head. “No, no. This is quite alright. I, eh, just hope this works properly.”

  
     Dr. Julien laughed. “Yes, that’s for sure! Don’t worry. After the last time, I’ve made extra sure to properly ground the device. And no parts will come loose either!”

  
     Cyrus shook his head fondly. His lover adored thinking up new inventions for them to use in private, and though he was a master of technology beyond anyone in Ninjago, sometimes he got too excited to try them out and forgot to make sure they were 100% safe for consumer use.

  
     But, when he got it right…

  
     Cyrus shivered pleasurably at the memories. Julien noticed and smiled mischievously.

  
     “Eager, are we?”

  
     Borg blushed and smiled back sheepishly.

  
     “Well, I cant say that I don’t look forward to a, eh, positive result…”

  
     “Good! Now relax, and I’ll fire this baby up!”

  
     Dr. Julien stepped back from the chair he had tied Borg into. It looked almost like an electric chair from a monster movie, with all kinds of wires and lights coming out of it, only with the added bonus of being retrofitted with sex toys.

  
     A translucent purple dildo was positioned at Borg’s ass, lubed to the nines and just barely pressing against his dusky pink hole. Electrodes were stuck to his inner thighs, hips, stomach, and breasts.

  
     Borg was held to the chair by a soft restraint around his middle and two padded cuffs affixing his wrists to the arms of the chair.

  
     Julien sat himself down on a stool facing his lover and brandished a control unit.

  
     “Here we go!”

  
     Pressing the power switch brought the machine to life, the dildo instantly burying itself deep into Borg’s body with a steady thrust. Borg gasped at the sudden stretch and felt a shiver run down his arms.

  
     The dildo retracted and continued fucking him at a leisurely pace, the lube making it a smooth and painless glide. Julien watched happily and after a minute flipped another switch on the control box. Cyrus yipped as the electrodes flared to life and sent tingles vibrating into his flesh.

  
     “Oh, Julien! I, _ah!_ I must say that this device- _nng_ \- is working splendidly!”

  
     “Marvelous! How doss it feel? Good? Any discomfort?”

  
     “ _Ha-ah_ , no, it’s quite good so far!”

  
     Dr. Julien nodded and wrote the observations in a notepad.

  
     “Lets move on to stage two, shall we?”

  
     Cyrus gulped. “Stage two?”

  
     Dr. Julien grinned and produced a hitachi wand.

  
     “Dear, that- maybe that’s not a good idea!”

  
     “Oh, you’re sure? I won’t if you don’t want to, but you have to tell me if you don’t want it or if you’re just being shy.”

  
     Cyrus groaned and turned his head.

  
     “It’s- that is, I- I wouldn’t be opposed, _hnn_ , per se, I’m just a little apprehensive…”

  
     “Marvelous! Don’t worry, my love, I won’t give you any more than you can handle. Not today, at least, ha!”

  
     The inventor plugged the toy into the nearby outlet, making it whir to action. Dr. Julien bent over Borg’s body and gently took hold of his erect penis, pumping it a couple times before gently bringing the vibrator to press against the base, moving it up to tease the head and down to tickle his balls.   
Cyrus moaned and grasped the armrests tightly, gritting his teeth.

  
     “That good, hm?” Dr. Julien chuckled. He was old, far too old to be able to have sex with his younger lover, but he loved bringing him pleasure. Cyrus’ pleasure was his pleasure, and he was always happy to find new ways to make him feel good.

  
     “Yes, oh yes! That’s- _oh_ , Julien! Julien, _please_ , I can’t-!”

  
     “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

  
     The Doctor leaned in for a tender kiss.

  
     Then Borg stiffened and came with a choked moan, cum coating his thighs and stomach. Dr. Julien withdrew the wand and flipped the power switch for the machine. He unstrapped his boyfriend, stepped into the adjacent washroom, and came back with a damp cloth. Cyrus had removed the electrodes and was limp in the chair, panting and flushed.

  
     “Have fun?” Julien teased. Cyrus laughed breathlessly.

  
     “Yes, actually. Thank you.”

  
     “Thank _you_.”

  
     The doctor wiped the sweat from Borg’s brow and the cum from his thighs, and, after gently pulling out the dildo, the lube coating his hole. Tossing the cloth in a pile of dirty rags, he lifted Cyrus out of the machine and helped him back into his wheelchair (inventing involved a lot of heavy machine parts, so the doctor was quite strong for his age), draping a blanket around his shoulders.

  
     “Should we go to bed now? Or do you need a moment?”

  
     “Just a moment, thanks.”

  
     “I understand. Not everyone can be as young and spry as I am, you old man, you.”

  
     “Hey!" Borg swatted playfully at Julien, and Julien captured his hand and placed a kiss on the palm.

     "I love you."

     "And I love you."


	5. Mob/Jay - Idol Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks: gangbang, praise kink?, double penetration, m/m/f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent proofread this one lol just take it
> 
> takes place post s3 pre s4. jays still a tv star

     “Jay, your ass is perfect!”

  
     “Jay, your tongue is so soft and wet!”

  
     “Jay, you’re so hot like this!”

  
     “Jay!” “ _Jay_!” “Jay..!”

  
     Jay glowed under the admiration of his fans. He was laid out on the studio stage on his back. A girl knelt over him, his lips suctioned over her clit, a man had hiked his legs over his shoulders and was steadily pounding into him, and dozens more stood close by, awaiting their turn.

  
     They were here for _him_. Everyone’s eyes were on him, they wanted his body, they were calling his name, and Jay was riding high on the emotional current. The air was electric with excitement and desire. Jay sighed at the push signaling the man’s release inside him and drew his head away from the girl’s pussy to look at his crowd of fans.

  
     He spread his legs wide and grabbed an asscheek with each hand, displaying his puffy, dripping hole to the room.

  
     “C’mon, who’s next? Fill me up.”

  
     The crowd murmured eagerly and two guys stepped forward, tugging their belts loose.

  
     “Think you can take both of us?”

  
     “Are you kidding? Ninjago’s Number One Idol can take anything! _Hurry_ ~!” Jay whined, digging his nails into his soft flesh.

  
     The men grinned and pulled Jay onto his hands and knees, one man under him and the other behind him. The one behind grabbed a nearby bottle of lube, liberally coating their dicks and drizzling it over Jay’s ass. Without any fanfare, one of them sunk in to the root, the other nudging his way in alongside with only minor resistance.

  
     "Jay, _nng_ , you’re incredible!”

  
     “I cant believe how fucking hot you are!”

  
     Similar remarks were called from the crowd.

  
     “I love you, Jay!”

  
     “He’s so cute, I wanna make him cum ‘til he can’t think straight.”

  
     “I’m getting hard again, you’re too hot, Jay!”

  
     Jay moaned obscenely, eyes rolling back in his head. He stuck his tongue out and the girl moved back in front of him, grinding against his face and leaving slick coating his lips and chin. The man underneath him grabbed a soft breast in each hand, kneading them and playfully pinching Jay’s nipples, making the redhead squeal.

  
     Jay was in heaven. He loved the spotlight. He loved his fans, loved making them happy, loved them loving him. Some days, when the memories wouldn’t leave him alone and the ghost of an icy nova chilled his bones, his fans were his saving vice. Their warm bodies chased away the cold, and the feeling of being used, being _useful_ , being able to do _something_ rather than sit back and be helpless and powerless and  _useless_ blanked his mind ‘til all he could feel was good.

  
     With a rolling moan of his name, the girl came with a shudder, collapsing onto her rear and leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

  
     The men had found a good rhythm and were fucking him in tandem, never leaving him empty for a moment. A third guy approached and Jay began jerking him off with one hand. Jay’s own chubby cock bounced with each thrust, leaking precum. He’d cum once tonight already and he was finally recovering enough for a second. Hopefully his fans were too. He wasn’t quite warm enough yet.


	6. Nadakhan/Jay - Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks: oviposition (past, nongraphic), pregnancy kink, mentioned bestiality (does a spider count as bestiality?), unwanted groping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not totally sure this turned out the way i wanted but either way, e g g s

     “Nadakhan, stop! Ow, ow, ow… let _go_!”

     Nadakhan chuckled deeply, rubbing his three hands over Jay’s swollen stomach while his hook pinned the ninja by his neck.

     “Such a _naughty_ boy you are,” the djinn purred, “fighting a tiger widow in an attempt to stop me… but you failed to get the venom, didn’t you? And look what happened to you as a result. Your belly has been filled to the brim with her eggs.”

     Nadakhan flicked a nail over Jay’s protruding bellybutton, making him squeak. “Poor thing, so swollen! You look pregnant enough that I half expect you to give birth at any moment!”

     “Nooo,” Jay cried, trying to pry the djinn’s wandering hands away from his body but only managing to grip weakly at Nadakhan’s forearms. He really did look pregnant, so much so that his _gi_ couldnt fit around his stomach anymore. He didn’t know why he hadn’t burst open by now. Actually, he didn’t know if that was even possible now that he thought about it, but it definitely felt like it. Oh god what if the eggs hatched inside him and ate their way out?!

     Jay paled and nearly swooned at the thought. The tiger widow had stung him with something (He was glad he wasn’t bitten, and y’know, _dead_ , but this was a hell he almost wished he would die from. Almost. He wasn’t desperate enough to wish it all away just yet.) and most of his body still felt warm and woozy a day later. That didn’t stop him from feeling the fullness and the pressure though, and he groaned miserably as the pirate captain pressed on the taut skin of his stomach, feeling for the outline of the eggs.

     “You deserve a punishment for pulling such a foolish stunt. This is almost punishment enough.” The djinn grinned wickedly, nibbling Jay’s throat and whispering into his ear. “ _Almost_ , but not quite, my little canary.”

     “Please, just stop touching me! It _hurts_ ,” Jay whined, twisting in his captor’s grasp.

     “Oho, the pain hasn’t even _begun_.”


	7. Chen/Kai - Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks: dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as erotic as usual but I'm still happy with it.

     “You’re hard!”

  
     “No I’m not, _haa_..!”

  
     Kai trembled and clutched at the sleeve of Chen’s robe with his free hand, the other held in the man’s tight grip. Those teasing fingers traced his dick through the underwear it strained against and Kai let his head fall back onto Chen’s shoulder with a moan.

  
     Chen hummed, pleased. “That’s a good boy. You like this, don’t you? I know you're interested in my daughter. You can have my blessings but know that she belongs to _me_ , and in turn all her belongings are mine too. So if you want to see her, you’re going to be seeing a lot of me, too. But I don’t think you mind, do you?”

  
     He stroked Kai’s dick firmly, the growing spot of pre slicking the fabric and rubbing against his skin in all the right ways.

  
     “N,no, don’t bring Skylor into this! Sto..p…”

  
     “Well, if that’s what you really want!”

  
     Chen abruptly released Kai and stood up, sending the stunned boy toppling over onto his back and staring bewilderedly up at the ceiling.

  
     “Whuh…?”

  
     Chen looked down at him.

  
     “You asked me to stop, so I stopped! I’m not a _bad_ man, of course not. You don’t want it, so I’ll go now. Bye bye!”

  
     Kai’s jaw dropped. “Wait!”

  
     “Ye-es?”

  
     “I… You just- you can't leave me like this!” Kai protested, gesturing to his erection with a furious blush.

  
     Chen folded his arms in his sleeves and grinned like a fox. “That’s _your_ choice to make.”


	8. Ultra Dragon/Lloyd (+ Kai) - idk just take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks: bestiality, stomach bulge, rape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt finished but im going nowhere with it so just take it lmfao im outtie

     “Oh god oh god it’s too big it’s too big!” Lloyd hollered, scrabbling futilely against the ultra dragons scales. Uncaring to his pleas, the beast continued to rut into him, its thick tapered cock making his stomach bulge outwards with each thrust. Lloyd’s own dick was flaccid in the remains of his torn pants and the press of it against the dragon's scales hurt. Lloyd was flushed and sweating with discomfort and heat. He grit his teeth and grunted as a burst of burning pre coated his innards.

  
     A sudden pressure against his already stretched hole made him yelp and look between their tied bodies in a panic. He couldn’t see anything but he could _feel_ it. Something was moving into him. The dragon’s dick pulsed and swelled as something new nudged its way in, and for a brief, terrifying moment, he thought it was a second dick. Lloyd giggled hysterically. Four heads, why shouldn't it have more than one dick?

_‘Oh god he better not have four dicks, I’ll die.’_

  
     The new thing stretched him past his limit and, if the sharp sting was any indication, caused a tear. Baring his teeth, he howled as the new thing fit all the way in and caught, locking them together.

  
     “Hey, Lloyd, what’s taking so long? The Ultra Dragon should- _oh my god_ , Lloyd!”

  
     It was Kai. The fire ninja ran forward then stopped, anxiously fidgeting and unsure what to do.

  
     “Kai, _gnngk_ , Kai, _do_ something!”

  
     “Like what?! I don’t know what to do when a dragon decides to have sex with my bro!”

  
     Lloyd choked back a sob. The thing- it had to be the dragon’s knot- made him feel nauseatingly full, especially the way the dragon was still thrusting, making it cruelly tug on his rim but being too big to come out.

  
     “Kai, it hurts! Get it- ow- get it out!”

  
     Kai whined and pulled at his hair in distress. “Um, uh, okay. Okay. Well what if he gets done? He’ll probably, y’know, pull out?”

     “That could take forever!”

     “Hrngrn… okay, wait, I have an idea. God I can't believe I’m doing this…”

     “Doing what? Kai, where are you going?”

     “Don’t worry, I’m still here,” Kai said, his voice coming from in front of Lloyd, where the dragon’s bulk was blocking his view. The ultra dragon suddenly huffed, its hot breath ruffling Lloyd’s hair. The huge girth inside him twitched.

  
     “K-Kai?”

     “It’s okay, Lloyd, it’s under control. He’s not mad, I think.”

     “You think?!”

     “Hey, it’s not like I have experience giving handjobs to a dragon, I don’t know if they like it!”

     “You’re _what_?!”


	9. Kai/Skylor - Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Kinks: daddy kink, exhibitionism with an unknowing partner, implied incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm half surprised there isn't any chen/skylor even implied anywhere already, but also this fandom has the most vanilla content i've ever seen so i'm not surprised at all tbh

     "Skylor- Skylor you feel amazing!"

  
     Skylor laughed and ground down on Kai from where she sat on his lap. She and the master of fire had decided to do some friendly sparring before the next tournament matchups were announced, then one thing led to another, and the two of them had ended up naked in Skylor’s bed.

  
     "Ooh, that's it, right there! Oh, daddy!" Skylor moaned lewdly, tossing her head and arching her back.

  
     “That’s right, ngh, who’s your daddy?”

  
     The master of amber giggled and squeezed her breasts. Kai’s eyes were shut tight, but hers were focused intently on the painting that hung on the far wall.

  
     “This is all for you, daddy, I’m all yours!”

  
     Skylor slipped her hand between her thighs and rubbed her clit vigorously with a squeal. The resulting clench from her pussy made Kai groan and grip her thighs tighter.

  
     “I’m gonna cum…!”

  
     “Me too! Mmh, daddy, I’m coming! Watch me.. _ahnh_!”

  
     Kai grunted and pumped his hips a few more times before stilling with a sigh. Skylor keened and shuddered, then climbed off of Kai and flopped unceremoniously next to him onto the rumpled bedsheets. The two ninja laid in silence for a few moments, panting. Then Kai took off and tied his condom, throwing it into a nearby bin. Skylor chuckled. “I hope you don’t plan on leaving that there when you leave.”

     “Not now, gimme a break!”

     “Aw, what’s wrong? Did I wear you out?”

     “ _Yes_.”

  
     Skylor laughed at his weary tone, and Kai laughed breathlessly along with her.

  
     “Seriously, Sky', you were amazing. Especially with that whole ‘daddy’ thing! You’re pretty spicy, huh?”

  
     An odd expression graced her face for a moment. Then she turned to him and smiled.

     “Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

  
     And on the far side of the room, from the painting on the wall, the quiet sound of a panel sliding shut went unnoticed.


End file.
